Kingdom Hearts and EarthBound Chatrooms
by Abigal Satoshi xx
Summary: I was bored and watching an Earthbound playthrough. I thought 'why not make a chatroom with characters from EarthBound and KH' and thus the chatrooms were born. Oh yeah, Paula X Ness One-sided though and OCs are used.
1. Day One

'click, click'

USERNAME : KnownByLoads

PASSWORD : ************

YOU HAVE NOW JOINED CHATROOM 15.

PEOPLE ALREADY IN THIS CHATROOM :  
PyromanicsFTW (Axel)  
WaterIsWhatILoves (Demyx)  
FlowersDoGoodForTheWorld (Marluxia)  
LightningLover92 (Larxene)  
NewAroundHere. (Xion)

'God. I haven't been on this in ages...'

PyromanicsFTW says : Hey Abi. Where you been?  
You say : Around  
WaterIsWhatILoves says : The Superior is really annoyed with you for skipping out on all the meetings. :S  
You say : I told him I would be out of the world for a few years or so...  
FlowersDoGoodForTheWorld says : What have you been doing while you were 'around'?  
You say : Why do YOU want to know?

ANONYMOUS just signed into the chat.

LightningLover92 says : Who is this? I thought this was a private chat for KH characters and some OCs?  
You say : Smae dudette and that was SUCH a Fourth-Wall Break, Larx :)  
ANONYMOUS says : Am I in the wrong chat then?  
NewAroundHere says : Most likely...

ANONYMOUS changed their name to GiygasEnemyNo.1

You say : :O YOU!  
GiygasEnemyNo.1 says : Me?  
You say : Yeah, you...  
FlowersDoGoodForTheWorld says : Who is this guy or girl?  
You say : Oh, Why don't you tell everyone your name, GiygasEnemyNo.1?  
GiygasEnemyNo.1 says : I'm Ness. Who is everyone else?  
WaterIsWhatILoves says : I'm Demyx, PyromanicsFTW is Axel, FlowersDoGoodForTheWorld is Marluxia, LightningLover92 is Larxene, NewAroundHere is Xion and KnownByLoads is Abi. Nice to meet you, Ness. :D  
LightningLover92 says : I'm leaving...Bye everyone.  
PyromanicsFTW says : Cya  
NewAroundHere says : I need to go too. Bye.  
You say : Bye Bye :) Tlk later!

LightningLover92 and NewAroundHere have left the chat.

GiygasEnemyNo.1 says : Abi's chat name is way too on the nose.  
You say : hehe! I know :) So, how is everyone?  
GiygasEnemyNo.1 says : Why don't you ask them yourself? I'll get them to come on!  
You say : Is that okay with everyone else?  
FlowersDoGoodForTheWorld says : Fine with me.  
WaterIsWhatILoves says : Ditto.  
PyromanicsFTW says : It's cool with me.  
GiygasEnemyNo.1 says : Awesome. They are just about to log in.

PsychicMessenger, NighttimeFixer and MuMaster have entered the chat.

PsychicMessenger says : Why did you want us to join this chat with people we don't know, Ness?  
GiygasEnemyNo.1 says : Someone wanted to ask how you guys were doing..  
You say : Yeah, Ness was being lazy and decided to get you guys in the chat instead of relaying your messages to me.  
NighttimeFixer says : Who are you?  
You say : Abi...  
NighttimeFixer says : Oh hi!  
MuMaster says : How are you, Abigal?  
You say : I'm good, how about you guys?  
MuMaster says : I am fine.  
NighttimeFixer says : I'm good.  
PsychicMessenger says : I'm okay I guess...  
You say : What's wrong then?  
PsychicMessenger says : I don't exactly want to tell you while certain people are on.  
You say : Okay then. New chat?  
PsychicMessenger says : Yeah.  
You say : Sorry about this guys! Brb

PsychicMessenger has left the chat.

You have left the chat.

CHATROOM 15 : 6 Online

CHATROOM 16 : 3 Online

CHATROOM 17 : 1 Online

YOU HAVE ENTERED CHATROOM 17.

PEOPLE ALREADY IN THIS CHATROOM :  
PsychicMessenger (Paula)

You say : So, what's up?  
PsychicMessenger says : Ness won't take the hints that I keep dropping!  
You say : What? About the fact you LIKE him?  
PsychicMessenger says : Yeah...  
You say : Hmm..Maybe you should just tell him you like him? Oh right, girls don't do that.  
PsychicMessenger says : How would I be able to tell him?  
You say : Wait, can't you tell him while he's sleeping and when he asks you about it, you kinda say yes but change the subject in a way that makes it TOTALLY obvious you actually like him :)  
PsychicMessenger says : Okay then :)  
You says : We should go back to the others now.

PsychicMessenger has left the chat.

You say : Well then...

You have left the chat.

CHATROOM 15 : 8 Online

CHATROOM 16 : 2 Online

CHATROOM 17 : 0 Online

CHATROOM 18 : 13 Online

YOU HAVE ENTERED CHATROOM 15.

PEOPLE ALREADY IN THIS CHATROOM :  
PyromanicsFTW  
WaterIsWhatILoves  
FlowersDoGoodForTheWorld  
GiygasEnemyNo.1  
MuMaster (Poo)  
NighttimeFixer (Jeff)  
PsychicMessenger  
KeybladeMaster6 (Sora)

KeybladeMaster6 says : Hi Abi. Who are all these weird people in our chat?  
GiygasEnemyNo.1 says : Hey! We are not weird!  
You say : I'll introduce you to everyone you don't know. GiygasEnemyNo.1 is Ness, MuMaster is Poo, NighttimeFixer is Jeff and PsychicMessenger is Paula.  
KeybladeMaster6 says : LOL  
You say : *headdesk*  
PyromanicsFTW says : Sora, you are so immature.  
WaterIsWhatILoves says : I think someone's outside my room. Excuse me a second.  
You say : So, are you guys still out and about or are you somewhere else?  
MuMaster says : We are still roaming the world.  
You say : Then how are you guys on here?  
PsychicMessenger says : Well...I don't actually know...  
GiygasEnemyNo.1 says : Where are we again?

FlowersDoGoodForTheWorld has left the chat.

NighttimeFixer says : Ness, you fail...We're in Threed you idiot.  
PsychicMessenger says : Is he mushroomed?  
MuMaster says : I hope not. He's supposed to be our 'leader'.  
GiygasEnemyNo.1 says : HEY! That's not nice! I am not mushroomed! :(

GiygasEnemyNo.1 had left the chat.

MuMaster says : We should probably go now. I think some enemies are coming...

MuMaster has left the chat.

NighttimeFixer says : Bye. Nice to meet you all :)

NighttimeFixer has left the chat.

PsychicMessenger says : Well, bye. I'll use your advice, Abi :)  
You say : As you should ;)

PsychicMessenger has left the chat.

PyromanicsFTW says : Well, I don't think Demyx is coming back on. I'm gonna go check on him, bye.

PyromanicsFTW and WaterIsWhatILoves have left the chat.

You say : Well...Are you gonna leave now, Sora?  
KeybladeMaster6 says : Yeah, Talk another time!

KeybladeMaster6 has left the chat.

You have left the chat.

YOU HAVE SIGNED OUT OF THE APPLICATION : CHATROOMS.

'click, click'

SHUTING DOWN COMPUTER.


	2. Day Two More KH than EarthBound

_Two chapters in two days? It's unheard of from me!  
Well, I have been off because of my stupid braces hurting me._

_I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS (Names of the characters, place names etc) OR EARTHBOUND (character names, place names etc)_

_I ONLY OWN THE IDEA AND MY CHARACTER!_

_Some people may wonder why I add the names of the characters in brackets next to their usernames.  
I just put them there so people can tell who is who. Just in case I create a name for someone else which just so happens to be similar to another. :)_

_ENJOY THE READINGS YOU MAY/MAY NOY DO! :)_

* * *

'click, click'

USERNAME : KnownByLoads

PASSWORD : ************

YOU HAVE SIGNED INTO CHATROOM.

PLEASE CHOOSE A CHATROOM TO JOIN:

CHATROOM 1 : 0  
CHATROOM 2 : 0  
CHATROOM 3 : 0  
CHATROOM 4 : 0  
CHATROOM 5 : 10  
CHATROOM 6 : 9  
CHATROOM 7 : 13  
CHATROOM 8 : 6  
CHATROOM 9 : 2  
CHATROOM 10 : 0  
CHATROOM 11 : 0  
CHATROOM 12 : 11  
CHATROOM 13 : 10  
CHATROOM 14 : 5  
CHATROOM 15 : 4  
CHATROOM 16 : 3  
CHATROOM 17 : 5  
CHATROOM 18 : 2  
CHATROOM 19 : 0  
CHATROOM 20 : 1  
More...

'click, click'

YOU HAVE JOINED CHATROOM 18.

PEOPLE ALREADY IN THIS CHATROOM:  
IceScientist (Vexen)  
Illusionist (Zexion)

You say : Hello guys.  
IceScientist says : Hello Abi  
Illusionist says : Greetings.  
You say : Where is everyone else? I thought we were all going to meet in this room  
Illusionist says : That is what I thought as well.  
IceScientist says : Well, since no one's coming on at the moment I shall leave. Good day.

IceScientist has left the chat.

You say : Well, that was a hasty exit.  
Illusionist says : Why yes it was.

Superior has entered the chat.

You say : Hello Xem-Xem :)  
Illusionist says : Greetings.  
Superior says : Where is everyone else?  
You say : Er..Not on or in a different chat?  
Superior says : Well, they should be on our own chat. Remember? We discussed it in a meeting a while ago?  
You say : Why yes, yes I do.  
Superior says : Can you get everyone else to come on this chat?  
Illusionist says : Sure, why not?  
You say : Okay. Brb then.

You have set your status to 'busy'.

10 MINUTES LATER!

You have set your status to 'available'.

You say : People are on their way in.  
Illusionist says : That's what everyone said to me too.  
Superior says : Okay.

PyromanicsFTW, TheMoonIsAWESOME and WaterIsWhatILoves have joined the chat.

PyromanicsFTW says : Why did we need to come on?  
Superior says : You'll find out when everyone's on.  
PyromanicsFTW says : Okay then.

RockHead, SuperShooter and AwesomeHair have joined the chat.

SuperShooter says : So, why are we on again?  
Superior says : CAN PEOPLE STOP ASKING!

LightningLover92, NewAroundHere, UtterlyConfused, IceScientist and CardPlayer have joined the chat.

IceScientist says : Marluxia is with his flowers. Oh wait, he's coming up to the computer.

FlowersDoGoodForTheWorld has joined the chat.

FlowersDoGoodForTheWorld says : Sorry.  
Superior says : Abi, could you please leave us for a few minutes?  
You say : Sure! :D

You have signed out.

CHATROOM 1 : 2  
CHATROOM 2 : 0  
CHATROOM 3 : 0  
CHATROOM 4 : 0  
CHATROOM 5 : 6  
CHATROOM 6 : 9  
CHATROOM 7 : 10  
CHATROOM 8 : 7  
CHATROOM 9 : 2  
CHATROOM 10 : 0  
CHATROOM 11 : 0  
CHATROOM 12 : 11  
CHATROOM 13 : 10  
CHATROOM 14 : 5  
CHATROOM 15 : 4  
CHATROOM 16 : 3  
CHATROOM 17 : 5  
CHATROOM 18 : 13  
CHATROOM 19 : 0  
CHATROOM 20 : 8

YOU HAVE JOINED CHATROOM 9.

PEOPLE ALREADY IN THE CHATROOM :  
Keyblader6  
CuteRedHead

Keyblader6 says : Hi Abi :)  
CuteRedHead says : Hey.  
You say : Hi guys, how are you?  
CuteRedHead says : I'm good.  
Keyblader6 says : I'm okay, what about you?  
You say : I'm okay.

PsychicMessenger has joined the chat.

PsychicMessenger says : URGH! Abi! :'( Help me please!  
You say : Erm..What's wrong, Paula?  
PsychicMessenger says : Ness STILL isn't taking the hints :(  
You say : Okay, leave the chat and make him come on. I'll give him one hell of a talking to.  
PsychicMessenger says : *sniff* Okay.

PsychicMessenger has left the chat.

Keyblader6 says : What was that about?

GiygasEnemyNo.1 has joined the chat

You say : Don't worry. Just don't mention the liking part of that conversation. Oops... :S  
GiygasEnemyNo.1 says : What did you mean by that and what do you want to talk to me about?  
You say : Oh dw about that and WHY ARE YOU SO NAIVE!  
GiygasEnemyNo.1 says : What are you talking about?  
You say : *headdesk*  
GiygasEnemyNo.1 says : I've got to leave now. There's some Lesser Mooks approaching.

GiygasEnemyNo.1 has left the chat.

You say : Grr! : He's such an IDIOT!  
Keyblader6 says : Calm down.  
You say : Oh, I got to go back to the other chat with the Organization Members.

You have left the chat.

Chatrooms 1-10

CHATROOM 11 : 0  
CHATROOM 12 : 11  
CHATROOM 13 : 10  
CHATROOM 14 : 5  
CHATROOM 15 : 4  
CHATROOM 16 : 3  
CHATROOM 17 : 5  
CHATROOM 18 : 13  
CHATROOM 19 : 0  
CHATROOM 20 : 8  
more..

YOU HAVE NOW ENTERED CHATROOM 18.

PEOPLE ALREADY IN THIS CHATROOM:  
Superior (Xemnas)  
SuperShooter (Xigbar)  
AwesomeHair (Xaldin)  
IceScientist  
RockHead (Lexaeus)  
Illusionist  
TheMoonIsAWESOME (Saix)  
PyromanicsFTW  
WaterIsWhatILoves  
CardPlayer (Luxord)  
FlowersDoGoodForTheWorld  
LightningLover92  
UtterlyConfused (Roxas)  
NewAroundHere

You say : So, why was I kicked out of the chat then?  
Superior says : We cannot tell you yet. Bye.

Superior and TheMoonIsAWESOME have left the chat.

You say : Erm...okay?

AwesomeHair and RockHead have left the chat.

CardPlayer says : Anyone up for a game of cards?  
PyromanicsFTW says : Why not?  
WaterIsWhatILoves says : I'm in!  
UtterlyConfused says : I'll play.

CardPlayer, PyromanicsFTW, WaterIsWhatILoves and UtterlyConfused have left the chat.

IceScientist says : Ineedtogoes!

IceScientist has left the chat.

NewAroundHere says : Well, this is boring now...  
LightningLover92 says : Yeah. Let's go.

NewAroundHere and LightningLover92 have left the chat.

Illusionist says : I'm off to continue my book. Goodbye.  
FlowersDoGoodForTheWorld says : My flowers need me!

Illusionist and FlowersDoGoodForTheWorld have left the chat.

You say : and now I am alone...

YOU HAVE LEFT CHATROOM 18.

CHATROOM 11 : 0  
CHATROOM 12 : 11  
CHATROOM 13 : 10  
CHATROOM 14 : 5  
CHATROOM 15 : 4  
CHATROOM 16 : 3  
CHATROOM 17 : 5  
CHATROOM 18 : 0  
CHATROOM 19 : 0  
CHATROOM 20 : 8  
less.. more..

YOU HAVE ENTERED CHATROOM 16.

PEOPLE ALREADY IN THIS CHATROOM:

AwesomeAtStruggleBattles (Hayner)  
SeaSaltIceCreamFan (Pence)  
SummerGirl (Olette)

SummerGirl says : Hi Abi!  
SeaSaltIceCreamFan says : How are you?  
You say : I'm good, how about you guys?  
SummerGirl says : I'm good.  
AwesomeAtStruggleBattles says : I'm not bad  
SeaSaltIceCreamFan says : I'm fine.  
You say : Cool :)

ANONYMOUS has joined the chat.

You say : Oh NOW who is it? Don't say it's YOU again!  
ANONYMOUS says : I think I'm lost :S  
You say : Why don't you tell us who you are and maybe we can help you?  
SummerGirl says : Yeah :)  
ANONYMOUS says : Have you seen Ness anywhere on these chats?  
You say : Yeah. I tried to talk to him earlier but he got ambushed and left quickly. Who are you?

ANONYMOUS changed their name to SisterOfNess.

You say : OH! Hi :)  
AwesomeAtStruggleBattles says : Who is that? Can you PLEASE tell us?  
You say : Okay, okay! Jeez, you don't know how to be patient, do you?  
AwesomeAtStruggleBattles says : Shut your Mouth!  
You say : Sooooooorry!  
SisterOfNess says : Doesn't my name say it all?  
You say : I know! It does.  
SummerGirl says : Who is Ness?  
SisterOfNess says : Er...I don't know if I am aloud to tell you that. You could be working with the enemy...:o  
You say : XD LOL  
SeaSaltIceCreamFan says : What do you mean by 'with the enemy'? What enemy?

SeaSaltIceCreamFan was chucked out of the chat.

SummerGirl says : What happened?  
You say : I don't know...  
SisterOfNess says : I have no idea...  
SummerGirl says : One of you disconnected him .  
AwesomeAtStruggleBattles says : YOU CAN DISCONNECT PEOPLE?  
SummerGirl says : *facepalm*  
SisterOfNess says : He's really dumb, isn't he?  
You say : Yes, yes he is.  
AwesomeAtStruggleBattles says : :'( Why are you mean to me? See you later, Olette.  
SummerGirl says : Bye.

AwesomeAtStruggleBattles has left the chat.

UtterlyConfused has joined the chat.

You say : Hi Roxas :)  
SummerGirl says : Why does that name sound familiar?  
You say : Oh shoot. I forgot about that.  
UtterlyConfused says : What?  
SisterOfNess says : Wow, his name is WAY too on the nose...  
You say : Yep LOL.  
SisterOfNess says : Well, I should go. Talk another time. Nice to meet everyone else :)  
You say : Bye!  
UtterlyConfused says : Who is that?  
SummerGirl says : Don't ask about that...

SisterOfNess has left the chat.

SummerGirl says : I think I need to go meet the others. Bye :)  
You say : Bye byes.  
UtterlyConfused says : Bye Olette.

SummerGirl has left the chat.

UtterlyConfused says : I think Axel wanted to meet me on another chat so I'll see you later Abi.  
You say : Bye :)

UtterlyConfused has left the chat.

YOU HAVE LEFT CHATROOM 16.

YOU HAVE SIGNED OUT OF APPLICATION : CHATROOM.

'click, click'

SHUTING DOWN COMPUTER.


	3. Day Three Salhexa's POV

'click, click'

USERNAME : Salhexa=)

PASSWORD : *******

YOU HAVE SIGNED INTO CHATROOM.

PLEASE CHOOSE A CHATROOM TO JOIN:

CHATROOM 1 : 4  
CHATROOM 2 : 10  
CHATROOM 3 : 0  
CHATROOM 4 : 0  
CHATROOM 5 : 0  
CHATROOM 6 : 9  
CHATROOM 7 : 3  
CHATROOM 8 : 2  
CHATROOM 9 : 2  
CHATROOM 10 : 0  
CHATROOM 11 : 0  
CHATROOM 12 : 1  
CHATROOM 13 : 14  
CHATROOM 14 : 5  
CHATROOM 15 : 4  
CHATROOM 16 : 6  
CHATROOM 17 : 7  
CHATROOM 18 : 2  
CHATROOM 19 : 0  
CHATROOM 20 : 1  
More...

'click, click'

YOU HAVE JOINED CHATROOM 14.

PEOPLE ALREADY IN THIS CHATROOM :  
GiygasEnemyNo.1  
BigBottleRocketsRule (Jeff)  
KnownUniversally (Abi)  
KeybladeMaster6  
ElectricBlonde2 (Katia)

KnownUniversally says : LOL Ness. You are soooooo stupid! XD Hi Salhexa =D  
ElectricBlonde2 says : Haha! Hi =)  
You say : Hi guys, hi Sora. Who are the others?  
KnownUniversally says : *sigh* Why don't they introduce themselves this time?  
GiygasEnemyNo.1 says : Hi, I'm Ness and I am not stupid!  
BigBottleRocketsRule says : Hello, I'm Jeff.  
You say : Nice to meet you! :)

AppleKid has joined the chat.

AppleKid says : Ness! I have something for you!

AppleKid has left the chat.

KnownUniversally says : Er...  
ElectricBlonde2 says : WTH was that?  
GiygasEnemyNo.1 says : *sigh* don't worry about it.  
BigBottleRocketsRule says : Do we have to go see him?  
GiygasEnemyNo.1 says : Yeah...Well...at least one of us has to..  
You say : What?  
ElectricBlonde2 says : I have no clue...  
KnownUniversally says : Don't worry...They'll work it out.

SisterOfNess has joined the chat.

KnownUniversally says : Hi Tracy =)  
SisterOfNess says : Hey Abi, have you seen Kila?  
KnownUniversally says : No, not lately. I think she's still with the others in the show. I think they are coming to Twoson in a few weeks.  
SisterOfNess says : Oh, okay! Thanks for the heads up!  
GiygasEnemyNo.1 says : Hi Tracy and we have come up with a solution!  
You say : Er...Okay?  
KnownUniversally says : Let me guess...You sent Poo?  
ElectricBlonde2 says : WTF  
KnownUniversally says : Don't ask...'-_-  
BigBottleRocketsRule says : How did you guess(?)  
KnownUniversally says : :) It's not that hard to guess tbh.

FifthChosen and PsychicMessenger have joined the chat.

FifthChosen says : Tracy, you were looking for me?  
SisterOfNess says : Yeah. How did you know?  
BigBottleRocketsRule says : Hi :)  
FifthChosen says : Hey :D - (A/N : This smile means more that just a regular smile if you get what I mean ;D)  
GiygasEnemyNo.1 says : Okay...  
KnownUniversally says : Oh, Ness you naive kid. You'll understand in a few years. Right, Paula? ;)  
PsychicMessenger says : :$ Maybe...If he grows a decent sized brain during that period of time.  
KnownUniversally says : LOL.K!  
You say : XD  
FifthChosen says : Oh yeah. Ness, Paula, Jeff, the group wants you to come and perform with us again.  
BigBottleRocketsRule says : That would be awesome! It was really good last time.  
PsychicMessenger says : Yeah, that'd be cool :D  
GiygasEnemyNo.1 says : Okay then. Why not?  
FifthChosen says : Awesome! Brb just gotta find the guys and tell them. We're meant to be playing Hide and Seek but I just did that to get them out of the way.

FifthChosen has set their status to not here.

You say : Group? Perform?  
LightningBlonde2 says : Explain please.  
PsychicMessenger says : It's a long story...I don't think we really want to explain it all (A/N:If you - the reader- would like to know about how the group met Kila, read the Fifth Chosen fanfic! XP YAY FOR PLUGGING MY OWN FANFICS IN OTHER FANFICS! xD)  
LightningBlonde2 says : Okay then...

*AWKWARD SILENCE!*

You say: OH MY GOSH! ABI CAN YOU CONTROL YOUR BOYFRIEND!  
KnownUniversally says: :$ What's he doing?  
You say: Being a pain in the backside, thats what he's doing!  
KeybladeMaster6 says: Demyx?  
KnownUniversally says: Oh wow. I forgot about something! I'll be right round, Salhexa!

KnownUniversally has left the chat.

Superior has joined the chat.

You say: Oh, hello Xemnas.  
LightningBlonde2 says: You're never on unless you need something...  
KeybladeMaster6 says: XEMNAS!  
Superior says: Hello again Sora.  
PsychicMessenger says: We have got to start going now.  
GiygasEnemyNo.1 says: WHAT! Is Poo back already?  
PsychicMessenger says: Look for yourself, lazy.

PsychicMessenger and GiygasEnemyNo.1 have left the chat.

Superior says: Katia, Salhexa; please tell Abigal that we have a meeting in a few minutes.  
You say: K  
LightningBlonde2 says: Fine.

Superior has left the chat.

BigBottleRocketsRule says: Well, I better go too. Bye  
You say: Bye  
LightningBlonde2 says: Nice meeting you!

BigBottleRocketsRule has left the chat.

LightningBlonde2 says: Well, I should probably go. You can tell Abi about the meeting.  
You say: I just did. She's taken Demyx away, thankfully.  
LightningBlonde2 says: Wait...Isn't Sora still here?  
KeybladeMaster6 says: Damn...  
You say: Lol. See ya Sora.  
KeybladeMaster6 says: Bye! ^_^

YOU HAVE SIGNED OUT OF CHATROOM.

*click, click*

"Well...Time for a meeting!" Salhexa sighed as she shut her laptop with a snap.


End file.
